


When two paths cross~

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong realize there feelings for each other. That only causes both of their families to intervene. Will they be able to try and keep a relationship? Even if they are just being torn apart from each other.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. When two paths cross chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you like, and comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. So, I was thinking of what couple to do when I decided on Hongice. It needs more love ≥∆≤. Anyway hope you guys like it! Comment and tell me what you think ☺. Depending on how people like the story and my feedback from it i'll upload the next chapter. 

Chapter 1 

Emil’s (Iceland’s) P.O.V. 

How did it all come to this? My life turned upside down? Not knowing what to believe anymore. Oh, right. Him. It seems like it was just yesterday. One side of my face betrayed my usual composure and broke out into a grin as I remembered that fateful day. That fateful day in which I met him. 

Flashback It was just another day walking to my college. No big deal. If only I had known the fate that awaited me. If I hadn’t been so careless none of this would have happened. For once I didn’t pay attention as I was turning the corner and crossing the street. All I heard was the honking. I saw the bright light coming closer. I couldn’t move it felt like I was frozen. I wanted to move to get out of the way. My brain could not process the notion. I merely stared at the car about to hit me. I awaited the impact. I did get an impact not the one I was expecting though. Someone pushed me out of the way. I felt they also hit the hard sidewalk pavement along with me. So strange. Why would they help me? I merely sat up. Brushing myself off before turning to look at my savior. The boy already was up. He merely looked down at me. He held no emotion whatsoever. This boy that I didn’t know just saved my life and was just staring at me. He held out his hand for me to take. As if he noticed my hesitation he merely tilted his head to the side in a ‘You don’t trust me even though I just saved your life’ face. I felt it would be rude to not accept the offer. I grabbed his hand and he helped pull me up. My voice spoke on its own. “Why did you save me?”, I asked him. “You know that when someone saves another that you should be like thankful”, replied the other person with a hint of amusement in his face. “….You’re right….um…thanks for saving me….”, I mumble to him. “What was that?”, he said pretending not to hear. “I said thanks for saving me” “My pleasure, it is not everyday that I save a cute damsel in distress”, he says teasingly yet this time his face broke out into a smirk. “I’m not a damsel in distress!”, I say in annoyance. It took me a moment to process the entire sentence that came from his mouth. Did he just call me cute?! I felt my face heat up slightly. “Well even if your not a damsel your still pretty cute”, he told me. His face went back to being emotionless. “I’m not cute!”, I practically yell at him. He shrugs. “What’s your name?”, inquired the annoying guy. “E-emil”, I say yet mentally facepalm at my stuttering. “My name is Leon”. “Leon”, I say trying it out with my voice. “Yes?”, he asks. “Leon, why did you save me?”, I ask trying to sound polite but this guy was getting on my last nerve. “Wouldn’t you like to know”, he says emotionlessly. “I would”, I merely say. This causes Leon to shrug and merely begin to walk away. He looks back and says “I would like to know that myself”. Then he disappears around the corner. 

That was the first time I met Leon. The boy that turned my life upside down. I wish I could say I hated him. If only I could hate him. He ruined me. That’s what everyone said. Even my brothers. He ruined me? Then why did I feel complete. He only changed me. Not in a bad way. A sad smile graced my lips as I had another flashback. 

Flashback On my way home from school, I saw him again. He was sitting under the cherry blossom trees. I looked closer at him. The choppy, brown hair he possessed blew in the wind. His dark chocolate brown eyes stared at the sky. I watched as the light pink petals fell from the cherry blossom trees. It was like I was in a trance. The trees swayed in sync with his hair. He moved his head to stare at me. Afterwards, he motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat next to him. We sat in awkward silence for a bit. I broke that silence though. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be home or something? In case you have not noticed it’s late”, I say. “I could ask you the same thing”, he replies. “W-“, I started to say but he quickly cut me off. “Thinking”, he said. “Huh?”, I said stupidly. “You like asked me what I was doing”, he states as a matter of fact. 

I nod. He was thinking. I look at my watch it read 11:48 am. My brothers are going to be mad. As much as I wanted to converse with this guy. I had to go home. I get up. “So where are you like going”, Leon asks me. “Home”, I say, instinctively. “Why?”, he asked. I could sense hints of curiosity in his chocolate orbs. “My brothers are probably going to be angry with me. I’m out so late. They get extremely worried. I should go”, I say. He merely rolls his eyes. “They are like already going to be worried and mad at you. You might as well come talk to me. I mean I saw you staring at me earlier”, he says. The way he said it. He actually convinced me. The logic Leon had was not being naïve just looking at things differently. We talked about how overbearing our families were, we shared our thoughts, and it just made me feel like alive. Even though he constantly teased me I did not mind as much. Just irritated with myself when a blush would escaped every now and then. 

I snap out of my flashback. Remembering did not help my mood. I haven’t seen him in over the course of four months. Just because our families didn’t approve of our feelings for each other. It was enough to make my blood boil. I want to see him. I didn’t care if I disobeyed my brothers I just wanted to see him. I needed too. Didn’t they understand? Hopefully Leon will come up with something soon.


	2. When two paths cross Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland and Hong Kong realize there feelings for each other. That only causes both of their families to intervene. Will they be able to try and keep a relationship? Even if they are just being torn apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I am back with another chapter. I hope you like and comment.

Hi, I’m back with the next chapter OwO. Sorry I took so long I was really busy the last couple days. Hope you all like it. ≥∆≤ 

Me: Iceland! Iceland: What? Me: Do the disclaimer for me. Iceland: No. Me: I might let you see Hong Kong. *smirks * Iceland: That’s rude. Me: Okay fine. I’ll give you licorice. Iceland: Alright then. 

Iceland: Okay here goes the disclaimer. She does not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Now lets start this shall we. 

Leon’s (Hong Kong’s) P.O.V. 

I literally am just giving my family the silent treatment. They made me like so angry that words won’t come close to expressing it. There is nothing wrong with falling in love with someone. It does not matter the gender. So I fell in love with another guy. What’s wrong with that? Nothing. I know very well that my family is just using that excuse so I will not date someone. I mean yeah they didn’t approve but they didn’t have to be jerks about it. 

Mei (Taiwan), Lien (Vietnam), Tai (Thailand), and Cheng (Macau) were supportive. Well Lien didn’t really care either way but that’s beside the point. Yao (China), and Neeraja (India) just wouldn’t have it though. Everything they did just took me away from the person I wanted to be with. Yao even stalked me like a total creeper just to make sure Emil and I weren’t together. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) just approved with Yao to suck up to him. Always wants to be on his good side in case he does something stupid. Most likely it will happen. Kiku (Japan) just didn’t want to say anything on the matter. He never wants to get into trouble. As of right now I haven’t seen Emil in the course of four months. I was going to break that streak though. No way was I going to let them have their way. That was so not happening. So I began to devise a plan. 

Emil’s (Iceland’s) P.O.V.

Lukas(Norway) is just an overprotective brother. He somehow even managed to convince Mathias (Denmark), Tino (Finland) and Berwald (Sweden) that I was too young to date. Apparently since I am the youngest I have to suffer the most. Frankly, that is just rude. Even Mr. Puffin joined them. Talk about an annoying puffin. Some pet I have. At least licorice comforted me. Only somewhat though which is saying a lot. I mean licorice is my favorite food. If it is only comforting me somewhat that shows how strongly I feel about the situation. 

No way was I going to go any longer without seeing Leon. For crying out loud it has been four months. How much longer do they want me to suffer? Maybe if I could somehow call him. I got my cellphone taken away though courtesy of Lukas. I thought about it for a bit. College might be a good excuse. A school project! I needed to talk to my partner. I wonder if they would buy it. It never hurts to find out. 

“Lukas”. “Yes?”, he replied. “I want to ask you something but let me finish my entire explanation”. “If this is about Leon then the answer is no”. “Can I use my cellphone? To-“, then I was rudely cut of by Lukas. “No”. “You didn’t even let me finish”, I argued. “Doesn’t matter”. “Its for school”, I lie trying to keep a straight face. “Is it really?”, he asked me staring with his emotionless eyes. 

I knew he wasn’t trying to punish me but it felt like it. Lukas is the older brother so he always wanted to keep me away from any possible danger. Leon being “the bad boy” and “the troublemaker” just made himself someone he wanted me to stay away from. I really had strong feelings for Leon though. Apparently he couldn’t see that though. 

“Yes”, I replied lying right to his face. Making me feel slightly guilty. “This better be for school”, he says handing the cellphone to me. 

I tried not to break into a sprint as I was handed the cellphone. I’m surprised I’ve used the same excuse before but it didn’t work. Why did it work this time? Maybe since a long time has passed he thinks that I learned my lesson and will stay away from Leon. Boy was he wrong. So I continued to casually walk to my room with my heart beating at the thought of being caught. 

I closed my door and fell onto my bed. I hurriedly typed the private number that belonged to Leon. Hopefully, he would pick up. I at least needed to hear his voice. 

Leon’s (Hong Kong’s) P.O.V. 

My cellphone was ringing so I picked it up. “Hello?”, I asked. “Cherry is that you?”, replied a voice. “I think you have the wrong number”, I stated bluntly. “You know cherry since we are doing a project together at school. I needed to make sure the number you gave me worked so we could discuss a bit. You know I’m your partner, Emil Steilson, from school”. 

I tried not to laugh at him calling me Cherry. I could just imagine Lukas eavesdropping on him while he used the phone. So he probably made up that lame excuse and had to cover his tracks. Well if Emil lied then I was going to play along. I smirked as I used my most high-pitched voice possible. 

“Well Emil since we are going to be spending a lot of time together you should update your like wardrobe. No offense but your fashion sense could be like totally improved. I mean you’re pretty cute. A guy shouldn’t be called cute though. I mean unless you want people too. I mean I don’t judge. I just cant be seen with someone who has such a weird fashion taste”, I said keeping a straight face yet trying not to chuckle as I said it. 

I could hear Mathias laughing his ass of in the background. Tino was letting out soft chuckles. Lukas and Berwald remained quiet. I could hear all this through the phone. I just knew Emil was blushing at me for teasing him. Also, I knew he was deeply embarrassed. 

Then I heard Lukas say, “Well seeing as you are telling the truth. I’ll leave you alone with the cellphone for now”. We waited a bit to make sure they left. Then we began to speak once again. “Really? Weird fashion sense? That’s the best you could come up with”, says an annoyed Emil. “Awww come on Emy, I was just playing with you. We needed to sound believable”. “It was rude and don’t call me Emy!”, he grumbled. “Okay then my bundle of cuteness don’t be mad at me”, I said. “I’m not cute!”, he shouted into the phone.

“You are too!”. 

“No, I’m not!”.

“Yes, you are”.

“No, I am not end of discussion”. 

I chuckle. 

“Emil, I miss you”, I meant it earnestly. 

“I do too”, he says honestly. 

“We need to see each other”, I say to Emil. 

“I know. It has been to long. Why were we burdened with such overprotective families?”, Emil says in exasperation. I chuckle. 

“I don’t know but its kind of funny”. 

“ What is?” 

“That being away from you just makes me love you more”, I say. 

I was sure he was blushing. I could practically hear it over the phone. 

“So when your with me you don’t love me?”, he asks with sarcasm evident in this voice. 

“I love you either way. Its better when you’re with me though”. “Yeah, me too”, he says softly.

“Anyway I have devised a plan! So like listen to me”, I say bluntly. “Fine, go ahead”. “You made it easier with this lie. So you will say you have to go over to this girls’ house. Obviously tell them they can’t come cause a bunch of guys coming over to a girls’ house won’t settle well with her father. They should buy that”, I say. 

“What if they want to drop me off?”, Emil asks me. “Just let them. Tell them to drop you a block away or something from this place called “Bella’s boutique”. I then proceeded to give him the directions to the place. “What about you?”, he asks. “I’ll be fine I’ve outsmarted my family more times than I could count”. “Welp, I gotta go Mathias is being irritating. Bye Cherry”. I hang up and laugh. Mathias always comes in the perfect moment. This has to go down well though. I can’t mess it up. I need to see Emil. 

Will they be caught? Will they see each other again? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of when two paths cross.  
> I am uploading each week so stay tuned for another chapter.


	3. When two paths cross Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland and Hong Kong realize there feelings for each other. That only causes both of their families to intervene. Will they be able to try and keep a relationship? Even if they are just being torn apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you like and comment.

Emil’s POV (Iceland’s POV)

I told Lukas to drop me off at Bella’s Boutique. He did not leave till I actually went into the boutique. I was so annoyed. How on earth was I suppose to meet Leon when I was being followed aka stalked by Lukas. I actually went into the dressing room and since there was more than one-way out of the dressing room. I bolted. Lukas left after that as he saw me go inside. I ran to be with Leon. 

Leon waved and a small smile followed his usual emotionless look. I waved back and practically jumped on him. We ended up embracing.

“Out of all the names you could pick you decided to go with Cherry? Really?!”, I replied.

“It was literally the first name that popped into my head”, he replied

“I could of chosen better”, I said.

“Pick a random name that is common”, said Leon.

“No one would name there child a fruit”, I replied slightly annoyed.

“Cut me some slack it was so quick”, said Leon.

“I cannot imagine you as a girl though”, I ended up saying.

“Well that being I am a boy”, said Leon.

“Good thing you are a boy though”, I said.

“Why do you say that?”, said Leon

“Is it not obvious?”, I said.

“What is obvious?”, he said.

“ I am gay”, I reply.

“oh…”, said Leon with and awkward pause.

“well I am too”, he continued.

“Really, I thought you were bi-sexual or pan-sexual”, I reply.

“No. I am solemnly into guys”, he said.

“Really?”, I say.

“Yep”, he said.

“I think we should run away”, Leon suddenly says as he tightens the embrace.

“What?!”, I reply.

“ It will be the only way we will be together”, he said.

“I think, you are taking this too far”, I reply.

“Emil, look at me”, said Leon.

I stare at him.

“I love you”, he said.

“I love you too”, I said with a light blush.

I get lost in his eyes.

“Our only option is to run away from both our homes”, Leon tried to explain to me.

“That would be too sudden”, I said hastily. 

“I do not know if now would be the proper time to do so”, I still continued to argue with him.

“Always worried about what others will think of him”, said Leon with a sigh.

“That’s not it. It’s just I would miss my family and I do not want them to worry”, I simply said.

“I get your sentiments, okay”, said Leon.

“I just do not want to make them worried, upset or angry or any combination of the three”, I reply.

“I get your sentiment, really I do”, said Leon.

“Lets just get bubble tea”, I say.

“Okay”, he said.

“I am just happy that I got to see you”, I say.

“Do you not understand?”, said Leon.

“I do”, I say.

We ended up going to the mall and buying a few things. It was actually really fun. The fact that we got to spend time together.

Ring Ring

“Who is it?”, Leon asked.

“It’s Lukas”, I reply.

“Ugh”

“I know, I have to go now”

“He is probably looking for me”

“I guess we should go”

“Yeah I guess so”

“I want to meet again”

“I can try”

“I want you in my life”

“I think you are the one who was meant to be with me. You are my other half. My soul mate, my twin flame”, said Leon.

I blush at his words.

“Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

“I just wanted to let you know”

“Okay”

“I have to go now Leon. I love you”

“I love you too”

We kissed a quick chaste kiss. Then, I took off running, as I did not want to be late. I rushed into the changing room and ran up to Lukas.

“Where you waiting, long?” I ask.

“No, I’m just surprised you took so long.

“Did you guys get any studying done?” asked Lukas.

“Yes, I did”.

“Well that’s a relief”

“Yeah I know”

“How was Matthias?” I asked.

“A pain in the ass”, replied Lukas with an exasperated look.

“I was actually alone with him this whole time”, he said. 

“Oh gods how have you not gone mad”

He laughed. 

“I know”. 

I am just glad you didn’t lie to me.

I felt a tinge of guilt at that. If only if he knew that not so long ago Leon wanted me to run away with him. That would have not gone well with my brother. I was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have uploaded the next chapter. This is a new account and I have been meaning to upload this story. So here you go Chaper 3, Finally.


	4. When two paths cross Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil and Leon come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia. Please enjoy this chapter.

When two paths cross Chapter 4

Hello I am back. Thank you to my followers and people who favorite the story. All of you have made the story possible. I think that this is one of my favorite stories I have had the pleasure of writing. Please favorite, comment, follow and tell me what you think. Also, give me feedback it helps. In addition, you can ask for requests.

Emil’s POV

I still wanted to be with Leon. At least he had university with me though. That’s an upside to attending University. He was there. 

“Hey Leon”  
“Hi Emil”

He walked up and kissed me quickly on the lips. I sigh into the kiss. 

“You know we cannot keep this up forever”  
“Of course we can”  
“Will we be able to handle it though”  
“What do you mean?”  
“This whole dating and seeing each other behind our family members back. It really is something we should not be doing”  
“Would you prefer that they know”  
“Of course not they would never allow it. Plus, I haven’t even come out to my family yet”  
“I actually have”  
“I know you have. You told me so”  
“They were surprised they thought for sure I was straight or at least bi”  
“That is kind of funny”  
“Boy were they wrong”  
“Thankfully it worked in my favor”  
“You mean because I am your boyfriend?”  
“Well yeah”  
He chuckled.  
“You know I love you!”  
“Yeah, I know. I love you too”  
“I wish that we could just tell them and that they would understand. If they love us and we love each other. They should be able to understand”  
“I know”  
“Well I guess it is better to hide it for now”  
“Yeah I guess you are right”  
“Aren’t I always”, Leon cockily said.  
“No”  
“Oh come on you should of just gave me that”  
“Want to go study in the Library”  
“Yes”  
“I still do not understand this math problem”  
“Aren’t you suppose to be good at math”  
“Do not patronize me”  
“Just because I am Asian does not mean I am suppose to be good at math”  
“Fine. I will explain the problem one more time”  
“Pay attention this time though”  
“Okay. I get it. Thanks”  
“Your Welcome”  
“You know I which we could spend more time together”  
“We attend the same university”  
“Come on you should lie about having more group projects. I want to spend more time with you”, he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“I can’t just keep using the same excuse. I might end up getting caught on the lie”  
“You really care don’t you?”  
“I just want to make it so I can at least see you”  
“We should come up with a plan”  
“Yeah”  
“Something to make our families understand us. We need a plan though”  
“I got it”  
“What?”  
“How about we hang out and just tell everyone we are friends then gradually spend more time with each family till they end up liking us. Then, we can say we are dating and they will just have to accept it”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
“We should start now”  
“Definitely”  
They walked to Emil’s house. Emil walked in and introduced Leon.

“Lukas, Matthias, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Leon, my friend”  
“Nice to meet you my name is Matthias!”  
“Nice to meet your acquaintance my name is Lukas”

They both shook Leon’s hands. Emil then dragged Leon to his room.   
“Well that could of gone better”  
“It went pretty well. In a manner of speaking”  
“Yeah, I guess you are right. It could have been worse”  
“I guess this is the start”  
“Yeah”  
They ended up doing the rest of their homework then studied for exams. Leon ended up leaving and Emil was happy that they had made some progress.

The next day.

Emil now had to meet Leon’s family. Leon then introduced Emil.  
“Mei.Yao,Yong Soo, Kiku, Lien, This is Emil my friend”  
“Nice to meet you”  
They then went to Leon’s room.   
“This is going rather well”, said Leon.  
“Yeah, I am glad said Emil”

Here is the following chapter. I have a surprise for the next chapter. I am going to make it super interesting. I hope you all liked this. Please comment and favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please favorite, comment and subscribe. Thank You all for making this possible.


	5. When two paths cross Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil comes out to Lukas and Matthias. Then, someone finds out about there relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I do not own Hetalia. I hope you all like my story so far. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I ended on a cliffhanger though. Please favorite, comment and subscribe.

When two paths cross Chapter 5

Emil's POV

Emil had asked Leon to go home with him in order to study. His brother and brother’s boyfriend still thought they were definitely friends. Oh but how they were wrong. They thought it was nice that they could hang out together though. Even if they couldn’t be lovey dovey. They thought it was worth it. Something was better than nothing. It was just a good thing.   
“Can you explain number 4, I still don’t get it”  
“Still can’t get this math problem?”  
“I hate precalc”  
“I sympathize with you but I am good at the subject”  
“Yeah but you suck at English”  
“Hey, its not my first language”  
Leon laughed.  
“It is not my first language either”  
“Your good at English while I am good at Math. You barely listen when I explain though”  
“I am listening. Sometimes I just get it better if you explain it more than once”  
“Okay, then”  
Knock Knock  
“Hey guys I thought you might like some snacks” said Matthias. He held a tray of Danish desserts and some hot chocolate.   
“Lukas thought this might help you study”, replied Matthias.  
“Thank you”, replied Leon.  
“Yeah, no problem. Good luck on your studying and I hope that you guys learn a lot. Thank goodness I am done with school. It is such a hassle”  
“We get it Matthias. Can you leave? Thanks for the food but we really need to study to make sure we are ready for this exam”  
Okay. Okay”  
Leon and Emil grinned at each other.  
“Is he always like that?”  
“You would be surprised”  
“I bet. He can’t be any worse than my siblings though”  
“I would beg to differ”  
Leon poked Emil’s cheek. Emil pushed his hand away so then Leon gave Emil a quick peck on the cheek.   
“Don’t do that what if someone saw”  
“We could say it was a dare”  
“They could get the wrong idea”  
They both resumed working on their assignment and kept taking notes from their textbooks. They would ask one another questions when they were confused. Leon then had to leave. After that, Matthias walked in, in order to talk to Emil.  
“Listen if there is ever something that you need Emil you know you can talk to both of us right?”  
“I know. Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”  
“I just thought that lately you have been kind of distant from us. I know you are now an adult and going to University. I know you are making new friends but I also know that I need to remind you sometimes that we are still here. We will always be so you can always come to us for anything. Don’t think you can’t talk to us just because you’re grown”  
“What’s with all the sentiment?”  
“Awwww come on Emil you have got to give me credit. I sounded so cool just now”  
“I would never admit to you being cool”  
“Matthias leave Emil alone”  
“Oh come on Norge, I was telling him he can always count on us”  
He then proceeded to kiss Lukas on the cheek and moved closer to his lips. Lukas pushed Matthias away.  
“Not in front of Emil”, Lukas stated. To which I was definitely grateful for. I did not need to see them snogging.

I decided that day would be meaningful. I wanted to lie less than I had been doing. Therefore, I needed to make sure that I come clean. Today I was going to do something very hard. I was going to come out to my family. 

“Lukas, Matthias I have something very important to tell you today. It actually take a lot from me and also courage to be able to tell you”  
“Okay, spit it out”, said Matthias.   
To which Lukas glared at him for. I internally high fived Lukas.  
“I am gay”  
Lukas blinked at me with the same emotionless expression he always had with a faint sparkle behind his eyes. Matthias’ jaw dropped. Boy was he surprised.   
“It’s great that you could confide in us”, replied Matthias.  
“I am glad you were able to tell us something so important”, said Lukas.

The next day

Leon had come over yet again in order to study. We both had to prepare as exams had been around the corner. Definitely something that neither was looking forward to. They had been writing away with their pens. Just writing numbers and words. They studied and studied. Leon decided it was a good idea to kiss Emil. Emil at first tried to push Leon away then melted into the kiss. They were getting really into the kiss. A couple minutes went by and they pulled away to catch their breath. 

“Never do that again”  
“Why not? You were so into it. We could get caught”  
“I doubt that”

Then Leon went back to kissing Emil to which Emil kissed him back. Then the door opened and Matthias saw that they had been kissing. He seemed so confused. Then, he stepped in and closed the door. 

“You both have some explaining to do”  
“Can you pretend you didn’t just see what you did”  
“No way. Also, I doubt you are friends now”.  
“That’s because we were never friends. We have always been dating secretly”  
“How could you lie about something like that?”  
“It just happened”  
“Explain”  
“I did not think that you would accept our relationship”  
“I would be a lot more understanding than Lukas. That is for sure”  
“I get that”  
“Are you going to tell him?”  
“No. I am going to keep a secret from him. Just because I want you two to confess. You should have just told us you were in a relationship. That way we were going to deal with it in a less severe way. But no you guys had to lie to us. This just makes it harder to deal with”  
“I am so sorry Matthias. I never met for things to get so out of hand it just did. I feel ashamed. I should of just confessed and told you guys the truth. You both deserve that”

I made Matthias be a cinnamon roll because I can definitely see Denmark trying to help out Iceland. I hope you all liked it so far. I hope to upload the next chapter soon. What will happen to Hong kong and Iceland? What will Lukas’ reaction be? Stay tuned for more. Please comment, favorite, and subscribe. I hope you all continue to read my stories and show your support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Hongice is cute~! ≥∆≤  
> Tell me what you think. 
> 
> One of my favorite ships ever. Please like and comment and favorite.


End file.
